This invention relates to a food slicer for slicing solid food stuffs such as lumps of ice, frozen fruits and the like.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,099, for example, this type of food slicer has hitherto been known which comprises a cutting plate having a plate body mounted, at its rear surface, with a cutting blade having a edge which passes through an opening formed in the plate body and projects beyond the surface thereof, a transfer rotor mounted to an upper portion of a rotary shaft which passes through a central hole in the cutting plate to extend beyond the cutting plate and including a hopper secured to an upper portion of the transfer rotor, and a drive member, disposed beneath the cutting plate, for rotating the rotary shaft.
This conventional slicer faces no serious problem in shaving or slicing an object such as a lump of ice containing water alone as constituent. But when shaving frozen fruits to prepare a sherbet with this slicer, the remnants of fruits deposit on the rear surface of the cutting plate or its neighbouring portions, raising inconvenience bad for sanitation. In making an attempt to eliminate the remnants, it is impossible or very difficult to clean the interior of the transfer rotor and the cutting plate for the sake of removing the remnants because in the conventional slicer, the transfer rotor is forcibly fitted on the rotary shaft with knurling for prevention of idle rotation, making it very difficult to remove the transfer rotor, and the cutting plate is also difficult to remove from the base.